Weapon Refinery
Weapon Refinery is a mechanic in Fire Emblem Heroes which was introduced in version 2.0. Overview Weapon Refinery allows 5-Star Heroes to refine their weapons, granting their weapons bonus stats or effects. The majority of weapons are simply given the option to grant the wielder fixed additional stats. Several weapons can be evolved, for example Eliwood can upgrade his base Durandal weapon into Brave Roy's Blazing Durandal. Staff Wielders who have learned their 5-Star staff weapon can imbue their staff with Wrathful Staff and Dazzling Staff passives. Other weapons, such as Hauteclere and Siegmund gain unique skill passives. Upgrading Any Weapon Refinery performed requires Arena Medals which are acquired by winning Arena Battles and ranking in it each week. Upgrading common weapons like Wo Dao+, Silver Lance+, Assassin's Bow+ and Gronnowl+ requires Refining Stones while upgrading legendary weapon requires Divine Dew. Upgraded effects Each weapon has different upgrades with different bonuses. The upgraded icon of a weapon determines its upgraded effect: Upgradable weapons Swords *Armorsmasher+ *Mystletainn *Silver Sword+ *Slaying Edge+ *Sol Katti *Wo Dao+ *Zanbato+ *Kadomatsu+ *Safeguard+ *Eckesachs *Falchion *Wing Sword *Sieglinde *Binding Blade *Regal Blade *Nameless Blade *Yato *Fólkvangr *Scarlet Sword *Gladiator's Blade *Whitewing Blade *Golden Dagger *Silverbrand *Hinata's Katana *Tyrfing *Durandal *Bull Blade *Hana's Katana *Panther Sword *Rowdy Sword *Selena's Blade *Blazing Durandal *Concealed Blade *Resolute Blade *Light Brand *Laslow's Blade Lances *Berkut's Lance+ *Carrot Lance+ *Deft Harpoon+ *First Bite+ *Ridersbane+ *Silver Lance+ *Slaying Lance+ *Slaying Spear+ *Tannenboom!+ *Casa Blanca+ *Harmonic Lance+ *Shell Lance+ *Reprisal Lance+ *Siegmund *Hinoka's Spear *Rhomphaia *Dauntless Lance *Fensalir *Vidofnir *Florina's Lance *Shanna's Lance *Whitewing Lance *Whitewing Spear *Oboro's Spear *Panther Lance *Peri's Lance *Steady Lance *Daybreak Lance *Bull Spear *Loyal Greatlance *Geirskögul *Golden Naginata *Lordly Lance *Knightly Lance *Cordelia's Lance Axes *Carrot Axe+ *Legion's Axe+ *Lilith Floatie+ *Melon Crusher+ *Silver Axe+ *Slaying Axe+ *Slaying Hammer+ *Handbell+ *Sack o' Gifts+ *Hagoita+ *Poleaxe+ *Ardent Service+ *Beach Banner+ *Wo Gùn+ *Hauteclere *Basilikos *Camilla's Axe *Draconic Poleax *Nóatún *Cherche's Axe *Axe of Virility *Grado Poleax *Beruka's Axe *Urvan *Frederick's Axe *Guardian's Axe *Arthur's Axe *Devil Axe Bows *Clarisse's Bow+ *Cupid Arrow+ *Guard Bow+ *Monstrous Bow+ *Refreshing Bolt+ *Silver Bow+ *Slaying Bow+ *Hama Ya+ *Gratia+ *Cocobow+ *Fujin Yumi *Parthia *Nidhogg *Niles's Bow *Argent Bow *Bow of Devotion *Mulagir *Dignified Bow *Renowned Bow *Rebecca's Bow Tomes *Bolganone+ *Fenrir+ *Keen Rauðrwolf+ *Rauðrowl+ *Tomato Tome+ *Candelabra+ *Blárowl+ *Blárserpent+ *Blessed Bouquet+ *Blue Egg+ *Blue Gift+ *Dancer's Score+ *Fresh Bouquet+ *Juicy Wave+ *Keen Blárwolf+ *Sealife Tome+ *Thoron+ *Shine+ *Dancer's Ring+ *Green Egg+ *Green Gift+ *Gronnowl+ *Hibiscus Tome+ *Keen Gronnwolf+ *Rexcalibur+ *Spectral Tome+ *Cymbeline *Brynhildr *Wind's Brand *Forblaze *Aura *Excalibur *Reese's Tome *Odin's Grimoire *Tactical Bolt *Tactical Gale *Tharja's Hex *Naga *Divine Naga *Tome Of Thoron *Iris's Tome *Dark Aura *Dark Excalibur *Eternal Tome *Hermit's Tome *Book of Orchids *Inscribed Tome *Weirding Tome *Corvus Tome *Father's Tactics Breaths *Dark Breath+ *Flametongue+ *Light Breath+ *Lightning Breath+ *Water Breath+ *Breath of Fog *Sun Dragonstone Daggers *Dancer's Fan+ *Rogue Dagger+ *Seashell+ *Silver Dagger+ *Smoke Dagger+ *Kagami Mochi+ *Lethal Carrot+ *Barb Shuriken+ *The Cleaner+ *Cloud Maiougi+ *Dusk Uchiwa+ *Sky Maiougi+ *Deathly Dagger *Felicia's Plate *Saizo's Star *Kagero's Dart *Spy's Dagger *Jakob's Tray Staves *Absorb+ *Candlelight+ *Fear+ *Gravity+ *Pain+ *Panic+ *Slow+ *Trilemma+ *Witchy Wand+ *Flash+ *Joyous Lantern+ *Kumade+ *Grandscratcher+ *Ovoid Staff+ *Toasty Skewer+ *Melancholy+ Weapon Evolution Trivia * A number of refinements reference aspects of their appearances in other games, or aspects of their original users: ** Refining Fujin Yumi replaces its Pass with the ability to move through forests without movement penalty - in Fates, Fujin Yumi reduced all movement costs to 1. ** Cymbeline's unique refinement boosts user's stats when a flier is nearby, referencing Sanaki's personal guard, the Holy Guards. ** Eckesachs' refined effect not working on dragons references the fact that it's the only Legendary Weapon in The Binding Blade that does not deal effective damage against dragons. ** Archanean Falchion's unique refinement increases nearby allies stats, referencing the unusually large number of support bonuses that Marth provides in both Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, as well as the Charm skill that he has in both Awakening and Fates. ** Ylissean Falchion's unique refinement increses user's stats when another ally is adjacent, referencing the Pair Up mechanic. ** Valentian Falchion's unique refinement causes Continued Attack when user is attacking, with post battle damage afterwards, which references the Double Lion combat art. ** Hinoka's Spear's unique refinement working with only infantry and fliers references the fact that all Hoshidan royals are infantry or flying units. ** Brynhildr's refined effect reduces damage the user takes from the first magic attack the user takes in combat, referencing the weapon's anti-magic damage reducing effect in Fates. ** Regal Blade's unique refinement boosts user's stats when an infantry mage is nearby, referencing Lloyd's friendship with Nino. ** Camilla's Axe effect and unique refinement works with nearby fliers and cavalry, referencing both Camilla's personal skill in Fates (Rose's Thorns) and the fact that all playable Nohrian royals are flying or cavalry units. ** Yato's refined effect is the same stat bonus as one of Alpha Yato. Its Unique refinement boosts nearby ally if Corrin has support with them, referencing Corrin's personal skill in Fates (Supportive). ** Breath of Fog's unique refinement works when dragon and sword allies are nearby, referencing Tiki's friendship with Bantu and Marth. ** Excalibur's and Aura's unique refinements working when tome or staff allies are nearby reference Merric and Linde's friendship with one another, as well as respectively Elice and Nyna. ** Gladiator's Blade's unique refinement working with infantry and flying allies references Ogma's friendship with Caeda, his mercenary group, and his rivalry with Navarre. ** Unique refinements of Whitewing Blade, Whitewing Lance and Whitewing Spear reference the Triangle Attack. ** Tactical Bolt's and Tactical Gale's unique refinements reference the Rally Spectrum skill Robin learns in both Awakening and Fates. ** Tharja's Hex's unique refinement references the Anathema skill that Tharja learns in Awakening. ** Peri's Lance's unique refinement references Peri's personal skill Bloodthirst, although only in effect and icon, not condition. ** Bull Blade's and Panther Lance's unique refinements reference the friendship between Cain and Abel. Similarly, Bull Spear's and Panther Sword's unique refinements reference the friendship between Sully and Stahl. ** Loyal Greatlance's unique refinement references the fact that Oscar is a member of the Greil Mercenaries, a group composed of infantry and cavalry units. ** Inscribed Tome's unique refinement not working against dragons references Boey's fear of Necrodragons. ** Beruka's Axe's unique refinement references Beruka's personal skill in Fates, Opportunist. Category:Game Mechanics